


Masquerade

by alistairins



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Halamshiral, The Winter Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairins/pseuds/alistairins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was moments before the ball and Cullen was able to steal a short, private moment with the Inquisitor, in her beautiful gown before their evening was about to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: “SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE A SHORT FIC” cullen x inquisitor…”meeting at a masquerade ball au” *//u//*
> 
> This one got away from me real fast. And it’s not so much an AU as it is how I wish how the events of the Winter Palace kicked off.

  _‘This is ridiculous,’_ he tugged at the collar on his formal attire, taking a final glance in the mirror. He was already sweating, dreading what the night would bring.  _‘Maker’s breath,’_  he thought,  _‘could Josephine have picked a more uncomfortable fabric?’_  He held as still as he could, trying not to fidget too much in the clothes that were so foreign to him. He felt too light, too… exposed. He’s used to wearing his heavy armor, to remind him that he had duties to attend to, and to protect him from, well… situations like this.   
     The red jacket he donned now left him feeling vulnerable. He rolled his shoulders, attempting to get the jacket to lie comfortably. “Are we feeling a touch out of place, Commander?” An accented voice rang from above. He looked up to find Leliana, accompanied by Josephine, descending the stairs of an Orlesian duke’s, an agent of Inquisition, estate that they had been borrowing for the ball.   
  


     His lips parted at the sight of them. He had been told that each of them had uniforms to wear, and that had not gone over well at all with Madame Vivienne, who decided to personally design gowns for each woman in their party attending the ball. He had hoped she would give him similar treatment, maybe something heavier to wear, but she didn’t feel the need. “Actually, my dear, you look rather dashing in the uniform. I’ll leave it as it is, you’ll be the talk of the ball looking like that,” he remembered her saying.

  
     He remained silent as his colleagues reached the bottom of the stairs. “Well? What do you think?” Leliana asked, smoothing the blue fabric of the beautiful gown she wore. It was a soft blue color, corseted around the middle, with a full skirt and an intricate floral design. Josephine’s gown was more Orlesian inspired, large and ornate, but tastefully so, and the colors were bright yellow and hints of blue, much like her usual attire. He smiled at the pair and said, “you two look lovely.” Josephine blushed as Leliana thanked the man. “Well they better,” Vivienne’s voiced cut through, “I specifically designed each detail.” She entered the room looking stunning in her white and silver gown, acting like she practically owned Orlais.   
     “Well then, job well done, Madame Vivienne,” Leliana praised. The women turned to Cullen, and began telling how handsome he looked, and to “lighten up,” and “it’s just one night, Commander.” He grew even more uncomfortable as their banter continued and reached up to rub the back of his neck. “Oh! I nearly forgot.” Leliana said. “We’re missing key pieces to our outfits.” She walked over to a nearby desk and picked up a mask, a staple in Orlesian fashion. “Here you are, Commander, maybe this will help,” she said with a smile. He blanched at the suggestion. “You cannot serious.” He barked, and she gave him a knowing look. “Absolutely not, I feel ridiculous enough, if you think for one moment-“ Leliana and Josephine broke into laughter at Cullen’s frustration. “Don’t worry Commander, I’m joking. I’m not that cruel.” Leliana said. “Now,” Josephine exclaimed, “I must see that the carriages are prepared.” “I’ll assist you. I need to see that the Inquisitors supplies are well concealed from any prying eyes.” Leliana said. The two advisors made their way out of the estate.   
  


     “Ladies and gentleman!” Another loud voice interrupted the now quiet scene. They looked up to see Dorian, dressed similarly to Cullen, and Cassandra in a long fitted black gown and a deep red, glittering cape around her shoulders, descending the stairs. The flush in her cheeks matched her cape, and she looked just as uncomfortable as he felt. “May I have your attention, please? The real show is about to begin.” Dorian announced. He turned to face the staircase. “Commander, I daresay you in particular might want to pay attention. You’re going to enjoy this.” He smirked. Cullen began to question the mage, but he stopped when he saw what he was motioning to.  
     The Inquisitor made her way down the long, ornate staircase. Her steps were careful and calculated, trying not to trip on the heeled shoes that were so foreign to her. She reached the bottom of the staircase with great care, and she adjusted the gown she wore. Cullen could feel his face heating up, certain that his skin now matched his coat. He took her in, unable to look at anything else. She wore a fitted gown that accentuated her every curve. It was hugged her body all the down to her mid thigh, where it began to flare out. It was light gold in color, matching the vallaslin on her face. There was a hint of lavender at the bottom of the dress here it flared out, giving her movements an iridescent effect.  
     

     The neckline was, well,  _‘Maker’s breath’._  He licked his lips as he gazed at the exposed skin around her collarbone. He allowed his eyes to linger down to the rest of the exposed skin on her chest. He glanced away, for fear of looking lecherous, and noticed that sleeves slipped just off her shoulders. He swallowed hard, beginning to count the freckles that decorated her dark shoulders. She looked at him and smiled, noticing the flush in his face. “Well,” she began, taking a step forward, “How do I…” she hesitated, looking away for a moment. She reached up to tuck her long dark hair behind her ear, but it wasn’t there, save for some loose tendrils around her face. Her hair had been pulled into an elaborate braid. She dropped her hand and looked into Cullen’s eyes. “Do I look okay?” He smiled back at her, feeling the heat spread across his face as her bright eyes locked onto his. “Gilrin…” He almost whispered his head felt like it was swimming. He cleared his throat, “Inquisitor,” he corrected himself, “you look…” he struggled to find the words to describe how beautiful she looked.   
  
     “You look exquisite, my dear!” Vivienne strode forward, admiring her fine design. “I just knew this would suit you, everyone at the palace will be dying to get a piece of you,” she said, causing the Cullen to shift uncomfortably. “Now, we must get ready to depart, everyone is dying to see us. To see you.” Madame Vivienne sauntered off, and Cassandra followed suit, leaving Gilrin and Cullen alone for a brief moment.  _‘Finally’_ he thought. He stepped forward and took her hand in his. “You are beyond words, Lady Lavellan.” She gave a quiet laugh, and he planted a soft kiss on her hand. “Are you ready for tonight?” He asked, knowing the political scum that was sure to drown them tonight. “Are you?” She asked in return, taking a step closer to him. He laughed and said “probably not.”   
     The two were silent for a moment, drawing closer to one another. “Cullen,” she began quietly, placing a hand tentatively on his chest. He felt the temperature ¬in the room increase at her touch. “Hmm,” he said, leaning down slowly to meet her lips. He felt her breath on his lips, almost touching the sensitive skin.

     “Would you just look at the time?” Dorian’s voice interrupted causing the pair to jump and separate immediately. “Oh, did I interrupt something? Forgive the rude intrusion, Inquisitor, but I believe the Ambassador would have our heads if we were a minute late, and we don’t want that.” The mage placed a hand on her back, and began to guide her towards to door.  
     “Right,” she said softly, giving Cullen one last smile before falling in step with Dorian. Cullen exhaled in frustration, wanting nothing more than throw the mage out of the nearest window and whisk his lover away. He bore a glare into Dorian’s back before his eyes flickered back over to Gilrin. His eyes explored her backside, and how well her gown hugged her curves, when he noticed Dorian turned to look at him. He gave Cullen a devilish grin, matching the gleam in his eye. Cullen’s jaw dropped as he resumed his glare at the man.  _‘That little…!’_  His mind exploded with ways he wanted to wipe that smirk off of the Tevinters face as he and Gilrin disappeared from the room. He cursed to himself, determined that the next time he had her alone, he’d kiss her uninterrupted. 

 


End file.
